


The Flash Season 7 Premiere (FanScript)

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Apologies, Bickering, Cliffhangers, Clones, Drama, Episode Related, Escape, Fights, Fix-It, Flirting, Framed for murder, Humor, Metahumans, Mirror Universe, Movie Reference, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Speculation, Superheroes, Trapped, Understanding, Villains, abilities, the flash season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: A downloadable PDF of a fanmade script of The Flash Season 7.Story takes place immediately after the Season 6 "Finale."
Kudos: 4





	The Flash Season 7 Premiere (FanScript)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks - Since The Flash usually premieres around this time of year, I thought it would be fun to write my own episode and share it with everyone. I've never attempted to write anything in script-form before, so this was a really fun exercise. My episode is a mixture of educated guesses on what might happen next on the show AND what I would want to see happen next. I'm sure some out there will take issue with some points that I've written, but that's okay, I've done my best. I hope you enjoy it (and I hope the download works because AO3 does not like the format I've used).

**Download Link**:

http://www.mediafire.com/file/bywtpy9a811yadk/The_Flash_Untitled_Season_7_Premiere_Fanmade_Script.pdf/file


End file.
